Liberty City Survivor
by Who knows - Who cares
Summary: Its the new Web Higlight bulletion for the most addictive reality show around. We take 20 recently Paroled guys and equipe them with granade launchers and flame throwers and let them hunt each other down!


Liberty City Survivor  
  
This is the New Web Highlight Update - For those too stupid to have time for watching the evening TV show or the live 24-hour web cast.  
  
Day #29  
  
What action we had today down in tw@ Internet c@fe at the edge of Belleville Park when Joey Zee and Tyrone found each other trying to use the web cast to track down some of the other parolees. Before we explain the action, lets take a quick look at these guys' profiles.  
  
Joey Zee.  
  
Age: 32  
  
Height: 5' 11"  
  
Hair: Brown Crew Cut  
  
Ethnic: White  
  
Other descriptive features: Small scar under left eye; Tattoo on left shoulder of unknown meaning (possible gang symbolisation)  
  
Notes: Joey Zee was busted for a messed up bank robbery when Joey lived up to his under ground nickname The Trigger. Trigger-happy Joey shot the security guard in the leg and, after a 3-hour stand off, was disabled and arrested. He spent four years inside before participating in this program. Joey Zee was originally equipped with a flame-thrower but during a battle with Slick Rick over near Luigi's in the Red Light District, ran out of flames (after all - we only gave them a limited ammo supply). Old trigger-happy forgot to play it cool and basically took out two blocks of people, except for Slick Rick. Joey then jumped several Diablo's in Hepburn Heights and took all their S-Uzi's and clips. He became more accurate with his weapon of choice and also became the first person to eliminate on of the parolees when, on day 12 in Trenton, he caught back up with Slick Rick, and took him out - and it serves him right!  
  
Number of conflicts: 12  
  
Number of kills: 3  
  
Odds of winning: 12/5  
  
Tyrone  
  
Age: 28  
  
Height: 6' 7"  
  
Hair: Shaved  
  
Ethnic: African American  
  
Other descriptive features: none at time  
  
Notes: Tyrone was suspected by LCPD of being a pretty big drug dealer in the Shoreside Vale. When the police got the warrant to search his house, they not only found a room full of SPANK waiting to be pushed, but also a large amount of illegal and unlicensed weaponry. His starting weapon was a rocket launcher, but he some how picked up more rockets and a pistol - we think he may have some ties with some corrupt members of the army.  
  
Number of conflicts: 23  
  
Number of kills: 0  
  
Odds of winning: 23/8  
  
Now to the action:  
  
Both Joey Zee and Tyrone entered the Internet café between the hour of 11am and 12noon With both of them using computers on the opposite sides of the room, both of them were looking on the LCSW (Liberty City Survivor Web) to find the locations of the other 15 Parolees, since their action had slowed up as of late. But, as both were about to find - business soon picked up! As both look on the web, both found at the same time that another convict was in the Café and both thought that they were detecting themselves. When both turned around at the same time and spotted the other - it was high noon at the I-net Café. Joey grabbed his S-Uzi while Tyrone grab his 9 and started blasting away. Unfortunately nobody was killed, but 4 people were shot and on suffered from massive electrocution from one of the computers Joey destroyed. He is currently in a comma with only a 5% chance of surviving - so it may not have been a waste of time. Tyrone tried to read Joey over to the car where  
Tyrone hid his rocket launcher, but Joey sprayed it completely messing up the paint-work, and possible the engine too. Just as Tyrone was armed and pissed off at the wrecked car (took him two hours to steal it - well he was a drug dealer!) a buss drove passed Joey and blocked the path. That still didn't stop Tyrone firing and he did - taking up the buss in an impressive firework display. It was unsure for a few hours if Tyrone had got Joey in the blast, but that was not to be - he just got the driver and a couple of passengers and one passing car! But on a good note a 5-year old boy asked for Tyrone's autograph and said he wanted to grow up to be just like our Rocket launching Drug dealer - ain't that sweet.  
  
Next update will be when something interesting happens again!  
  
A/N: I don't own GTA (Well I own a copy - just not the rights) - all spellings are UK English - please review if you want to see more reports. 


End file.
